Frostea Blizzaria (Revised, Remade)
Frostea Blizzaria, 3rd In Command I'm getting rusty, and since Filthy uploaded something, I guess I might too. Frostea Blizzaria is my oldest OC, and he deserves a MASSIVE remake. Movelist Moonblade Model III Bifröst System Mk. 13 Custom Made Armcannon Upgrades Upgrade 1- Increase the length of every buff. (10 SP = +1 Second) Upgrade 2- Slightly increase your damage. (5 SP = +10 Damage) Upgrade 3- Increase the power of each buff. (10 SP = +5 Seconds To Duration Buffs, (such as ATK Buff), +2 to Armor Buffs) Battle Frostea's battle takes place in a trap room, filled with way too many stage hazards. Base HP: 90,000 (+2000 Per Person) Attacks: Frostea will have 3 exclusive boss moves. Stage Hazards- (FROSTEA IS IMMUNE TO ALMOST EVERY STAGE HAZARD!) Icy Spike Pit- 200 Damage, -2 WS for 5 Seconds, once you fall in it, you get teleported back up. Doesn't have a cooldown, but remains open. Liquid Nitrogen Pipes- Instakill if you stand in it for more than 3s. It will periodically activate, but it can also be activated by Frostea. It fills the stage up to a certain point, so it limits the space you can stand on. You can disable it by attacking the pipes. Each pipe has 1000 HP, and acts as if it has 50 Armor. There are 10 Total Pipes. For every pipe destroyed, the fill speed slows. The base fill speed is 5 Seconds, with a 3 second warning. The slowest fill speed is 10 Seconds, with a 3 second warning. It stays on for 10 seconds, then drains, taking 4 seconds. Cannons: Two Categories. They either come out Mixed, or Monotype. Burst- Burst Cannons fire a burst of 5 pellets extremely fast, and have low reload. However, they don't deal a ton of damage. 30-35 Damage Per Pellet. Single- Single Cannons fire 1 giant ball slowly, and have high reload time, but they can deal massive damage to a large area. 250-300 Damage. Crushers- Instakill. A crusher will have 5 seconds before it slams down, in which it kills anyone under it. You can know it will come down, if the area under you flashes, and the roof of where you are rises up. Rushing Walls- No damage. However, it deals massive knockback and inflicts 5 seconds of stunlock if you get hit by it. It has the same tell signs as the Crusher, except that the wall will flash. You have 5 seconds warning to get out before being hit. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, PHASE 1-''' Frostea starts out using his katana. He will spawn clones if there are none. He will mostly use a Boss Variant of E, which just throws down a copy of his sword instead of using it up, however it will fade after 5 seconds. He will not use E in this phase, but if he kills someone, he will gain +5 Armor, as well as his clones. Triggers- Monotype Cannons Icy Spike Pit 'PHASE 2-' Frostea will now switch to his armcannon, and will start becoming a bit more defensive, allowing his clones to take the hits, while he uses E to constantly buff them. In this phase, he will spam LMB at the nearest player, or the player who has dealt the most damage to his clones. He will spawn clones once they all die. Every so often, Frostea will rush at you to stunlock you, which leaves him vulnerable to running into his own spike pits. Note that Frostea also destroys 20% of the level, making it have layers instead of a flat room. Triggers- Phase 1 Hazards Liquid Nitrogen Pipes Rushing Walls 'PHASE 3-' Frostea's final phase sees him alternating between both phases, using a Boss Variant of the Armcannon F that has increased DoT, and the Boss Variant of his Katana's E. His clone spawns will become aggressive, as he spawns two groups instead of one, and if atleast 5 of them fall, he will send out a new batch. At this point, he will destroy another 10% of the map, creating a huge pit of liquid nitrogen in the middle. If you fall in, you die. Triggers- All Stage Hazards '''REWARDS: (gonna ask someone for this lol) Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Flux Category:Solar Mercenaries